Mother Daughter Talk
by talklove
Summary: "Wait, then when did you know you were in love with Dad?" Lin asked. "...it was love at first sight," Toph replied. "Mom, that wasn't funny." A conversation between a mother and daughter on top of their balcony as Toph consoles a young Lin about Tenzin. ONE-SHOT!


_Hey guys, so I wanted to write something with Lin and Toph after seeing a chat on Tumblr with them that I thought was hilarious. So the **BOLDED** parts are from that chat and are not mine! I just wanted to use them in this. And another note, I have no idea what happened with Toph and her husband so I just made something up to fit together with the story. _

_I hope you all like it!_

**-XoxOxoX-**

"Mom?" young Lin slowly asked her mother that was sitting next to her as they sat on the edge of their balcony. The view of Republic City during sunset was just gorgeous with the soft breeze from the bay tickling their exposed skin as they soaked in the last of the sunlight. Despite her inability to see the view before her, Toph spent occasional twilights with her daughter up on their balcony to watch the sun set.

"Yeah, dear?" Toph replied, looking down at her daughter, "What's up?"

"I…um…well," Lin stammered nervously as she rubbed the side of her arm and looked down at her hand resting on the stone balcony. Toph raished an eyebrow, curious about her usually-hard daughter's nervousness that she felt sitting on the stone.

"Is something wrong?" Toph gently pressed, "You know you can tell me anything, Lin." Lin looked up at her mother and sensed the care in her voice even though she had no way of telling from her eyes.

"Yeah but I…"

"This is about Tenzin, isn't it?" Toph suddenly said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at her daughter. Lin's eyes widened a little bit and looked away down at the streets below them.

"Yes…" Lin sighed, slumping her shoulders.

"Hmph, I thought so," Toph said facing forward again and then said with visibile irritation, "What did the kid do this time? If he did something to you I'll personally go over to Twinkle Toes and Katara and-" Lin cut her off, grabbing her mother's arm.

"No! I'm mean… no Mom, it's alright, he didn't do anything to me," she said urgently before Toph could do anything, "It's just, he…" Lin slowly let go of her arm and went back to looking down at her hands on her lap. Toph felt a truth with a slight lie.

"What happened?" her gentle, soft manner coming back when she felt more of her daughter's distraught. Lin brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees.

"He left," she bluntly said with no emotion.

"Left? I wasn't aware that Aang and his family were off on another trip again-"

"No, Mom!" Lin burst out as she raised her head from her knees to look at her mother, "Left as in he left _me_. He left me for another girl!" Toph was taken aback by her sudden outburst but then just merely shrugged.

"So?"

Lin's face fell, "Mom!"

"I'm just kidding, Lin," Toph laughed, "Things like that happen in life, to almost everybody. You shouldn't be moping around that stuff especially since you're still so young. Tenzin is a good kid, yeah, but you'll find someone else sooner or later."

"But I really, really liked him, Mom," Lin said quietly.

"I know, dear," Toph sighed, caringly embracing her daughter from the side and gently setting her chin on her head, "I felt your vibrations whenever you were around him. But it's alright, what's meant to be will happen eventually, like what happened with me and your father."

"Dad?" Lin said questioningly, "What happened with Dad?"

"When we first met, it wasn't exactly smooth. We bickered and got annoyed with each other a lot," Toph said, still keeping her embrace,"but over time, my feelings toward him started to get so jumbled up and confusing I didn't know what to feel about him." Lin scrunched up her face in her own confusion.

"Wait, then **when did you know you were in love with Dad?**" she asked, peering up at her mother as far as she could with her chin still on top of her head.

"I didn't know it the first time since I was really annoyed with him I met him. I was in denial but **it was love at first sight.**"

"…"

"…"

"Mom, **that wasn't funny**."

"**Yes it was.**"

"Mooom!" Lin groaned, shaking off Toph's embrace as her mother laughed, clutching her stomach.

"Ohhh man, your old lady's still got it," Toph said, wiping tears from her eyes from her laughter, "All jokes aside, I'm not completely kidding, Lin. All I'm saying is that you'll find love in the most unexpected places, even if that place is where you've been before and you just didn't find it the first time."

"So you're saying that Tenzin might come back to me?" Lin said excitedly, suddenly brightening up at that mention of hope.

"He might, he might not," Toph shrugged then wrapped one arm around her daughter and smiled, "But just remember that you're one special, hardcore girl that will find someone just as great someday. Just don't let opportunities pass by and give all the good chances a go. With Tenzin, though, don't mope around about him. He's apparently found his love and you'll eventually find yours."

Lin's face dropped a little bit but she still managed a smile, understanding her mother's words.

"Thanks, Mom," she said, wrapping her arms around Toph's waist and feeling her mother's embrace in return. Toph suddenly laughed as they pulled away.

"You know, Bumi's available."

"MOM!"

**-XoxOxoX-**

_Well, there it is! I hope you all liked it. Please take the time to leave a review with critiques/comments and also be sure to check out my other stories. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
